When You Meet The Winchester's
by Lexi Princeton
Summary: when a fallen angle crosses paths with the winchesters, with no recollection of being in heaven what will happen. secrets of who made her fall and why she is the last piece in freeing lucifer from his cage
1. the beginning

**the beginning**

 _I Will try to not switch points often, BUT it will happen so sorry if its bad leave any question or just a comment in the comment section please i wanna hear what you think! and also for a little i will be talking about hat happened until the exorcism then it will be a regular dialog ._

When you meet the winchesters a lot of weird things happen very fast. Like when you tied to a chair and sam is trying to exercise you while dean is freaking out yelling at sam to not hurt you. But I am getting ahead of my self let's start at the beginning. So my day stared off as normal as it could be I'm a 'writer' per say with a side job waitressing, as I used to say. So I was working my shift of 9 to 5 when they walked in and took the booth closest to the door. Two guys one tall with longer hair, and a shorter guy seemed old by the way he was watching over the other man. He was tall with the greenest eyes you'd ever seen so memorizing.

I didn't realize I was starting until my friend Betty whispered "ooo" in my ear. I quickly snapped out of it and grabbed two menus and headed over to the table. "Hi I'm ashley I'll be you server today what can I get ya to drink?" "Hi two black coffees". "Coming right up". I walk up to the kitchen to grab the coffee put and two white mugs. Heading over towards the table i can see the shorter guy giving me this weird look like he knew me from some where. I got a little chill but put it to the back of my mind. Heading over to their table with coffee pot in hand, I Start to get a headache and I'm think please God not one of those day dreams right now. Because ever since i was little I got these visions I guess use them to help me write,and we'll sometimes they come true. Okay I'm off track, I was heading over to the table I poured their coffees and as I was about to leave the short guy said "excuse me miss I am agent dean Seger and this is my partner sam foreigner and we have a couple questions about the local disappearances" they fumble for a second trying to get their badge. "okay what would you like to know" my headache getting stronger I guess my voice might have cracked a little because they where still giving me weird looks.

"me and sam her would like to know if knew any of the victims?".

"ya I knew Marcy she was the sweets girl for the longest time bit I'm sorry we grew apart I didn't see her that much". giving each other a look "can we ask why you drifted apart, family matters, income, job" he seemed like he was trying to be nice. Sam I thought making a mental note he seems nice. "uh ya about 10 years ago she got a big job offer at her law firm. Since then she was too good for anyone below her". They booth exchange glances as if reading the others thoughts. "thanks ashley on last question?". "sure what would you like to know?". Smiling a little "you got any pie? love me some pie." I couldn't help myself I started to giggle, all these serious questions and he was the most serious about pie."I'm sorry for laughing ya we got amazing apple and blueberry pie trust me I know". "dean do we really need pie?". Dean simile just disappeared and stared at sam "we always need pie one slice of apple please". "I gotta say pie is always needed coming right up".

I go over to the counter about to put the coffee pot away when my headache got to much to bare , all I am thinking is shit not another vision. I started to black out. I heard the coffee pot crash as it hit the floor and i started to fall. then the vision kicks in. me and sam are tied to a tree in the middle of an open field.

dean and this other guy are talking and i swear he has yellow eyes i can hear dean screaming" leave them alone you yellowed eyed bastard!".

the mans smile grew to this psychotic grin he started to walk towards dean" oh the winchester brother,dean don't worry they wont be hurt... cant say that about you thought" he disappears and appears behind dean and stabs him .

my vision started to end and i started to wake up but apparently i started to mumble " don't! Don't hurt the winchesters". i finally came to and could see sam and dean's eyes widen.

i just look at sam being brothers for as long as we have been i guess you could say we can talk with out talking. and the second that chick said our name we could tell that we where in over our heads. but there is one thing that sam will never get to know the second i saw her i felt like i knew her and i also knew that we were gonna be screwed.

i look up at them their faces had such a nervous express that i almost laughed until i saw my blood every where " can...c-an I-I get some hhelp?" . dean picked me up and started to carry me towards the car "sam get the bag well take her to the hospital"

"okay dean i got them lets go" then i black out.

blacking out isn't just enough bad luck for me but i had the same nightmare i have had since i was little. i was standing in this marble room i was trapped in a ring of fire and the man next to me was wearing a trench coat. i could see his face but i could see him holding a blade just like mine.

"zachria i cant she is my sister my best friend" he starts to look at me but turned away because he could look me in the eyes.

a balder man stepped forward he talk like such a vanity case " she must be punished clip her wing"

"no" castiel shouted

"she fell in love with a human you do it or ill clip booth yours"

castiel took his blade and slashed at air and clipped my wings. i started to fall towards earth in a ball of fire. i screamed and screamed but no one heard me. then i finally i wake up to see sam sitting in a chair while dean was pacing around the room

"sam what the hell?"

"i know dean how does she know us? possession, Prophet?

i sit up "you could just ask me ya know?" they booth wore the same expression confusion.

"um so you apparently know us?"

"no dean. its dean right? i had one of my usual day dreams and well" i start to trail off remembering that he gets stabbed "and well me and sam tied up a yellowed eyed guy and ell he stabs you"

"a yellow eyed guy?Sam do think its him?"

"i don't know did ya test her yet?" sam started to raise his voice i couldn't put my finger on it but it seemed like he had a vendetta

"no sammy i didn't want to test her until she was awake" i started to try to get up but when i pull away i realise that im cuffed to the hospital bed,

" you guys seem like nice people i know your not cops so why don't you just let me go?" i start to jiggle the cuffs but nothing was working.

"wont work, im going to do a couple test this wont hurt unless it hurts" dean takes out a silver coin and a flask. he put the coin on my skin it really cold but i don't know what he was expecting

"mabey demon" sam chimes in.

"lets see" dean splashes me with water and it get into one of my cuts and before my eyes the cut started to heal the pain started to go away in that area i could believe my eyes i looked up to see the boys faces just as astonished as mine .

"what the hell was that?" i start to jiggle my cuffs even harder.

"sam call castiel we need him now" i start to fade into blackness again but remember the name castiel why does that sound familiar?


	2. what The Hell

**What The Hell**

i wake up in the same hospital but with a new guy he has dark short messy hair and long face,"dean,sam i think she is awake from the short comatose state".

"great ok Ashley this is castiel".

"hello castiel angel of the lord" with a giggle i added "tell zacharia to fuck off, for me please"

his face went pale "um yes i will follow that command, dean why am i here?"

"ok why does everyone look so scared i was kidding. so my dreams scare people great ill stop talking". i turn over on the bed and shut my eyes and just listen.

"dean we must talk outside" castiel drags dean outside of the room and starts to raise his voice.

"what's wrong, is the baby in a trenchcoat throwing a fit?' and what the hell is she talking about Zacharia? the douche".

his face grows dark "she was angel she was punished by falling because she fell in love with a human, Zacharia is why she fell"

Dean's eyes widened "wait then how she get the visions like sam or are those just weird dreams".

"she is infected like sam".

"so both an angel and a demon child thing?"

"yes, she's suppose to make lucifer rise she breaks the final seal it's her destiny"

the door to the room slams shut and locks. dean and cas scramble to open the door but it's locked

they look through the window to see sam, ashley, and yellow eyes all in the same room.

"Hello Sammy".

"son of a bitch, you killed my family then you just show up" sam's eyes filled with rage as he looked at the demon.

"oh that hurts my feelings, oh looks like you found her, your destiny". We booth look at each other.

"what?'you crazy bitch you killed my mom and my dad".

"wait sam he killed your family two".

"is she one of us the psychic kids".

"ahh sammy always quick on the draw".

"what physic kids next your gonna tell me my nightmare is true!"

"well about that,honey it is and that 'angel' outside is the one that made you fall so let out some rage for me". The demon came up touched my shoulder then left.

"sam what...what did he do" I clasped on the floor, the door opened dean and castiel came in and I lunged at Cas I could help it.

"Sam Dean help why why am I doing this?" Cas put fingers on my head and i started to feel better. i gave him a huge hug ruffling his trench coat. his face lightened with surprise.

"Thanks cas!' Thank you so much!". i let him out of the hug and walked back to me bed and sat down i just realised i was in a hospital gown it was a gross green color and i hate dresses. I grabbed my leather jacket and threw it on.

"so guys who the hell was that and how do i kill it". Dean made this puppy dog face looked at Sam and said, "Sam can we keep her PLEASE". We all started to laugh.

"Well that was the biggest son of a bitch the world has ever seen, he killed my mom and Sam's girlfriend.' We are gonna kill him so get in line".

"To Bad". i spat out, i felt my anger rising he killed my mom and dad left me with the worst foster parents you could think of.

"calm your anger, i just cured you of the curse he gave you." He straightened his jacket as if he's nervous, the demon said i was a fallen angel does that make him my brother? I got lost in thought but dean started to snap in my face and say,"Hello!HELLO! Ashley you their what has your panties in a bunch?"  
"Sorry i dazed off, um well" I looked at my shoes dreading what i had to explain, "he killed my mom and dad when i was six months old in a house fire-". they all looked at me pain in their eyes.

"Dean, Sam I must go heaven needs me". i hear wings flutter then he disappears.

"I-I'm sorry i know how it feels he killed my mom and my wif- i mean girlfriend". when he almost said wife Dean's face grew sad and withered, i wish i could make him feel better. He just seemed so…

"Ya that how we got into hunting".

"That's not all, he visits me in my dreams and tells me horrible things I can't even say". saying that sent shivers down my spine, i needed a hug and apparently Dean could tell because he came over and gave me this huge bear hug out of nowhere it made my hair really messy and i was probably as red as tomato but i didn't care.

"Um you two love birds done? Because we got a demon problem to take care of." we pulled apart both really awkward and shy but i didn't want that hug to end. It was perfect i felt safe, god for all i know he's a goddamn psycho.

"ya ok Sammy we got two lower level demon and thanks to Ashley here we also got yellow eyes".

I jump up grab my clothes and change in the bathroom, i come out in my leather black leather jacket a beanie plaid shirt and jeans with combat boots my perfect day outfit i had no idea what the dangers where but i need to be there with them when it went down i need him dead.

"Coming sleeping beauties let's go!"

"No, Dean we can't let her come, she could get hurt or killed". i didn't care i walked towards the door opened it and started towards the parking lot.

"Well apparently she's coming no matter what".


	3. Chapter 3

We walked out of the hospital and into hospital parking lot, it was night I hoped I totally he impala breathing in the leather smell. I always loves the smell of leather.

"Dean I didn't get to say this before like when I was unconscious but this is a d man nice car". His eyes lit up apparently I right because a smile just grew on his face.

"well she was my dad's...um let's go". he stopped smiling, we hopped into the car and drove for what feels like hours. i started to drift off to sleep. I was awoken by someone picking me up, i looked up into Dean's green eyes he carried me into the motel and set me on the bed by then i was wide awake.

"Sup dean?" I said picking a blanket up and covered myself up.

"did you really make me carry you?"

"you seemed capable...was i to heavy for you?"  
"no...no you just like a little six year old".

"i know" i made this puppy dog eyes and made my voice really high.

His face made the best smile i've ever seen, i was fixated he was so nice but you could see his pain i turned around and went to the sink to wash my face.

"Dean where are cas and sam sleeping?"

"there is a room next door, though Cas doesn't tend to sleep angel stuff.

He winched as though he said something wrong.

"Dean what is it?" i walked over trying to sassy so i took his whiskey and started to drink it

"ya just have mine… and well apparently you were an angel and you cursed like sam".

i started to chuckle "i know i'm cursed".

"Not like that, infected with demon blood, that's how you still have powers".

have you ever had that moment when you swear you mouth literally drops...well this wasn't that time

"oh...you found out?"

"wait what.. HOW did you know, and why didn't you tell me?" his voice rose, he walked over to the bed.

"well i don't usually start off a conversation with 'hi my name is Ashley I Drank demon blood when i was a baby then the demon burned alive my parents wanna get coffee?'" I poured myself another cup of whiskey and started to drink.

"well we're not normal people".

"I know Dean it's just something I am not proud of". I finished my drink and flopped down onto the bed.

"Good night Dean angels are watching over us". he turned off the lights and layed down on his bed, "my mom used to say that".

"well then she is a smart lady".

"yay she was amazing, beautiful, nice, kind, caring, the best mom i could ever ask for she made the best pie and always said that before i went to sleep". we talked for hours before we fell asleep. This was one of the first times in my life that i had ever felt safe.

The next morning I woke up in Dean's arms i didn't know how it happened. but i did. i jumped and woke him up, "Dean how?...how did this happen?" we booth look at each other booth freaked. the door open that when sam walked in, "Woah Woah you have clothes on?"

"ya sam...we didn't sleep together... i mean that's crazy…!" we stumble out of the bed still fully clothed. Dean started to blush " See clothes Sammy!"

"Oh ok… why were you in the same bed?"

Me and Dean started to blush and shuffle, "um well Dean? any idea how 'that' Happened".

"No i have no idea?" I go into the old motel bathroom and change into jeans and a t-shirt with my leather jacket.

"So the demon what are we gonna do?". Deans face harder and particaly chokes out the words," we are going to leave".

I jumped up and started to fill with rage, "you just wanna leave! After all this I left my home to come help kill this fucker but NO let's just turn tail and run". I got my bag and stormed out of the motel and took a cab. Dean and sam started to call out after me.

"ASHLEY! Ashley come on you can't take him on alone!"

I walked into an open field I was still hot with rage from yesterday. "COME ON YOU DEMON BITCH COME KILL ME!" sam and dean come running from the surrounding forest, dean tackles me coercing my mouth.

"Ashley I'm sorry" dean holds something to my mouth and I pass out. I wake up in an ugly green room with peeling wall paper, I assumed it was a motel and got up to see me handcuffed to the couch. " you have to buy me dinner first". Sam come out of the bathroom fake laughing. "haha sooo funny dean went to get food, we moved into the next hunt we are in New York. The witch is making people kill each other or themselves. I think she amplifies their emotions, no clue how to reverse the spell it would be nice to help these people".I sit up putting the cuffs behind me, I started to pick them. "fine Sam I'll help", the hand cuffs click setting me free. Sam moved over to the bed, I saw my chance and ran. "sorry sam I will hunt alone today, I can't be here anymore I just need to be gone" I waited out side the door with the handcuffs waiting for him to run out, after second he ran out I tripped him and cuffed him. "Sammy please don't be mad...just sense the hospital all I have felt was emptiness, I just can't describe it something is missing and I thinks it's the demon so...I need to die". I put him on the couch and turned the TV onto doctor sexy. "Ashley this isn't how it has to be, he did something to you. Please reason with me, death is not the answer" I look at him with a stone cold face and say "now it is". I kiss him on the forehead,"you where like the brother I never had". Sam starts to scream but I closed the door and all you can hear is muffled voices. I walked into the parking lot and stole a car, "okay ashley let's get the witch that will be my death mission". I started to drive to where the boys said it was.

My phone starts to rung playing Back in Black AC/DC. "Hey sammy, is Ashley still asleep? What what she left." i started to feel concern as sam tells him about Ashleys suscide mission. "okay, you really think the witch. Okay I'll take care of ash get out of the cuffs and meet me there". Dean revealed the engine and goes as fast as he can to get Ashley. After 20 minunets of driving I reached the old abandoned house. I ran in to find ashley pinned against the wall as an old lady chants in Latin. I 0ull out my wich gun. but I get thrown against the wall. "hey bitch leave her alone". The lady turns around and revels that ashley is knocked out. "oh honey I won't kill her, but I will have fun I got two hunters"

She steps closer to me and looks me in the eyes, it felt like she was staring in my soul. "Yes Dean I am staring into your soul, you've got a lot of baggage. How about we transfer that to the girl". Deans eyes widen, "no hurt me not her".

"Only way to hurt you is through you and Maybe take her memory or soul?" the old lady moves toward ashley I try to move but she was to strong. the witch started to chant some sorta of latin chant i couldn't make out what she was saying. but i felt persing pain and this like blue smoke came off of me and went over to ashley. She started to convulse, I tried so hard to move but it didn't work. "hmm one last thing what should i do?" "You bitch don't hurt her anymore!" i yelled and tried to get my gun, she walked towards me and said "watch your mouth or death will have her, i know either get her addicted to demon blood or maybe soulless? Dean which is worse?" i snarled at her. she chanted some more latin stuff, then finished.

I woke up in the witch's house exactly where she left me. I thought she was gonna kill me but all i felt was sadness and real hunger and i didn't know why. i saw dean across the room against the wall, he wasn't supposed to come i was supposed to die. But I felt empty but so full of rage, that's when Sam bust through the door and shot the witch. Me and Dean booth fell from the wall. Sam started toward me in what looks like a hug. I spat out "haha sammy nice joke" I ducked the hug and pulled a gun on the two of them. "Sammy back up that witch did something to the two of us and we'll she got the anger". Sam stumbled back in confusion, "what did she do to her dean?" I put my gun down. "well she said she transferred my pain to her and something about either souless or demon blood? " sam's eyes lit up and paced around. "she took you pain? um how do you feel dean." dean looked at the ground but when he looked up he smiled. "I feel amazing and i can't help but smile i haven't felt this good in well… ever". i walked over to dean and punched him,

"well mister go lucky i have such an empty feeling but at the same time it's all pain so explain that to me while handing me a gun to shoot myself with. well i'm gone i need about 5 bottles of jack". sam followed me along as i walked out to the car i stole i jumped into the front seat and the door opened and sam jumped in the passenger's seat. "DEAN I'LL TAKE A RIDE WITH ASH". "wow moose gonna search anymore" i revved the engine a went as fast as possible to the nearest bar, it was called ' _The Place_ '. On the inside it was fancy not my usual hang it had a fire place and all but i walked right past it all and sat down at the bar. the bartender came over and said "what to drink?"

i looked around "double whiskey neat leave the bottle". Sam came in right behind me and sat down. "glass please" i started to drink i downed my drink. the bartender came back and started to flirt and right now was not the time. "so leave the bottle Work or Relationship?" I drank my second drink, "well life.. so the usual", he got a got a better bottle and poured me a big glass i could see what he was doing trying to get me drunk and so could Sam but i didn't care i just wanted the drink. I drank it down quick he poured another i was about to down it when sam took the drink from my hands, "Ok Ashley that enough for you" i took my drink back and downed it " whatever mom, I will be done drinking when i can't walk that's when you can help me sunshine". Dean walked in the bar and found me and sam, "hey Sam, Hey Ash". Sam looked at him "well she got your alcoholism". I smile then take swig from the bottle. "the only good thing from life is when i get to drink" I drank for a really long time somehow got tattoo burned. i started to walk back to my motel when i got jumped by black smoke.


End file.
